Sphere Frog
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20302 |no = 550 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★ |cost = 1 |maxlv = 1 |basexp = 15 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 105 |animation_idle = 208 |animation_move = 208 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 66, 76, 86 |normal_distribute = 34, 33, 33 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |description = There's a story in Elgaia about a frog with a voracious appetite matched by its younger brother. In the younger brother's quest for the throne, it tried obtaining knowledge about every weapon in the world. However, it never had a chance to use this knowledge against its brother, for every other being in the world was after its power. Legend has it that the elder of the two had the ability to wield two spheres at once. |summon = Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit! Thank your lucky stars you met me! I'll ribbit you with some new power! |fusion = |evolution = | hp_base = 3300 |atk_base = 700 |def_base = 700 |rec_base = 50 | hp_lord = |atk_lord = |def_lord = |rec_lord = | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = | hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 0 |atk_bonus = 0 |def_bonus = 0 |rec_bonus = 0 |lordonly = |apcost = 8000 |aplimit = 1 |aprenew = 14 days |combo_hits = 3 |normaldc = 6 |ls = |lsdescription = |lstype = |bb = |bbdescription = |bbtype = |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Frontier Hunter End reward *Obtain from Frontier Hunter with HR 24, 28 and 39 *First clear reward in extra dungeons from Encervis onwards *Reward for clearing Trial No. X1 *Very small chance to summon in Super Honor Summon (Event Only) *Rewards for various promos *Obtained from the promotion to RC2 and RC3 and the completion of the final quest for RCX1 *Small chance to obtain from Slots in Akras' Summoners' Hall *Daily Task - Brave Points *Achievement System - 8000 points, can only be redeemed twice every 14 days *Demonic Agitation - Reach 100% completion *Level Up Campaign - Levels 39, 88, 136, 195, 240, 290, 340, 365, 415, and 465 *Achievement System Records - Frontier Gate - 10,000 Training Points collected *Reward from several Frontier Gates *Special Events: **''Heavenly Paradise'' **''Terra Showdown'' *Guild Exchange Hall - 1,600 Guild Tokens *Colosseum *Various events in Event Bazaar |notes = *When fused to a unit, it adds a 2nd sphere slot to that unit. * The spheres equipped to a unit must be of different types. (i.e. 2 Status Boost spheres can't be equipped at the same time) * If a unit is evolved with a sphere frog's effect on it, the sphere frog's effect will not be lost. |addcat = |addcatname = }}